Saved
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Piper McLean and Jason Grace had been having the relationship of their lives till Piper breaks up with Jason! He goes into a depression till Leo comes to him in hopes to get his mood up. Will he get his mood up, and how?


Saved

Ey mah peeps! This is the only place I can type slang, my mom was an editor. :P I'm using the characters from the lost hero. I wrote this fic because of a suggestion by a reader. I hope you like it Mullet! :3

P.S. There will be stuff here that is not true about Piper or her cabin. (Go Piper!)

The life if Jason had been just peachy. He had been dating the most beautiful girl in the world, Piper McLean. He had been noticing some changes in Piper's personality a few snaps and smart remarks but Jason shrugged it off thinking she would get over it. She didn't it just kept getting worse and worse. Her attitude was begining to get annoying and biatchy just like a lot of the other girls in her cabin. When one day out of the blue she just went and dumped him. Just like that.

-#######(flashback)#############-

Jason walked into his cabin, not shocked to see Piper there.

"Hey Piper." Jason said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She made a disgusted face and pushed him away.

Jason looked at her with a confused expression.

"Ew, don't kiss me you jerk, go get yourself a girlfriend for that!" she shrieked.

Jason frowned at her, hoping this was one if her jokes. But Jason couldn't hear the teasing tone Piper had when she was joking. She didn't have amnesia did she?

"You're my girlfriend, Piper." he said.

Her disgusted face turned into a smirk, "Oh yeah, "she murmured, "I haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?" Jason asked, getting panicked now.

"Were through." she sneered in a biatchy voice.

Jason felt like a Cyclopes ran over him and back. It took him a while before he was able to find his voice again.

"W- what?" he managed to stutter out.

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed, "Gods you're such an idiot." she said. "I. Am. Breaking. Up. With. You." she said slowly.

She smirked at his face and added, "Let's face it, our relationship hasn't ever felt good."

Jason blinked; he didn't know what just happened. According to him their relationship was a good one, a very good one.

"So I'm gonna move on and find another guy." she continued and right on queue a male teenager stepped out of the shadows of his cabin. His face was probably one of the ugliest in the world. His sneer seemed permanently etched to his face. What the Hades does Piper see in this guy?

"This is Mark." she cooed she put his hand on his chest, "His mom is a billionaire."

Ah.

She gripped the guys arm and dud a petty wave at Jason. "Bye bye." she said.

Jason sat dumbfounded on his bed, slowly absorbing what happened to him. He felt something on his cheek and wiped it off realizing it was a tear.

A certain brunette just happened to be passing by and decided to visit.

"Hey man." Leo said pushing open the door, "What's, oh." he pauses when he saw Jason there.

"What happened, man?" he said.

"Piper broke up with me." Jason barely managed in a whisper.

"Oh." Leo said. They were quiet for a while.

"Okay." Leo said suddenly, jumping up. "I am not putting up with my best friend in a sulky mood the entire day, your coming with me." he grabbed Jason's arm and yanked him out if the cabin.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked with Leo still yanking his arm.

"Were going to a party!" Leo exclaimed.

They found one quickly in the Hermes cabin.

Though Leo tried his best Jason didn't get into a better mood. This continued on for the week with Leo dragging Jason to any source of fun he could possibly find. Jason slowly found that he was actually having fun. He no longer contemplates about the pro's and con's of suicide and didn't drink just to forget his life. There was one night when he and Leo had stumbled into Jason's cabin slightly tipsy and both flopped on the Jason's bed there.

"Damn," Leo said, "One he'll of a night."

"You can say that again." Jason agreed.

"Damn, one hell of a night." Leo repeated. Jason gave him a look and Leo laughed.

"Thanks Leo." Jason blurted out.

"For what?" Leo asked sitting up.

"You know," Jason said also sitting up, "For the party and the tries to get me out of my depressed state."

Leo laughed again, "Well I can't have my best friend all emo and stuff, otherwise we would have to bring you to the Hades cabin."

Jason and Leo laughed at Leo's cornet joke.

They Jason lends in and kissed Leo full on the lips.

Leo froze and Jason pulled away.

"I- I'm sorry Leo, I don't know what came over me , maybe I'm drunk."

Leo touched his lips and a war of lust flashed over his eyes and he tackle Jason the bed.

He smashed his lips with Jason's and nibbled on Jason's lower lip. Jason opened his mouth and Leo thudded his tongue in and out of Jason's mouth causing a groan to come out from the blonde.

Teeth clacked as two pairs of lips formed into each other. Their tongues battling for dominance, they stumbled off from Jason's bed but they didn't care. Grunting as hands roamed furiously over and underneath clothing Leo bucked at Jason's touch. Leo growled his approval at Jason's lack of shirt and let his hands roam freely over the blonde's muscled torso. Smirking, he reached up and sharply tweaked an erect nipple.

Hissing, Jason turned and pressed the Brunette harder against the tiled floor and his lips when to the ear of Valdez. Gripping the brunette's hips, he pressed forward and ground against him. Their temperatures spiked as Jason rammed his hips forward.

Leo Shucked off his shorts and boxers and did the same with Jason's.

"Jason..." he muttered.

"What is it, Leo?" Jason asked.

Blushing slightly Leo answered, "C-can I suck you?"

Jason flipped them over and nodded stiffening as warm breath ghosted over his erection, he found himself unable to suppress a shudder.

Leo trailed his fingers teasingly along the other man's erection, delighted when the Blondes entire body twitched.

Jason nearly bucked as Leo's mouth finally closed about him, drawing his arousal deep into his warmth. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as the brunette began to suck viciously, a tongue dragging up and down his sensitive skin.

Groaning, he bucked his hips and drove himself into the blonde's mouth. Naruto Leo for a moment, then smiled, humming lightly as Jason thrust again and again. The vibration shot through him, and Jason became only vaguely aware that he was letting out a low, continuous moan. He gasped as Leo reached up with one hand and began fondling his balls, humming louder as he swept his tongue over Jason's cock.

"Oh gods...Leo..." Panting, he began slamming himself into the Valdez's mouth. Delicious tension coiled in his groin as he moved, and he began to lose his rhythm. "Le...o..."

Stilling, Jason managed to choke out Leo's name as he came violently on the brunette's face. Euphoria shot through him.

Leo thought about washing himself, but just then Leo applied the lotion to his fingers and ran them down Leo's chest, and Leo stopped thinking altogether. Slumping backwards onto the cool floor, he moaned as Jason's fingers drifted over his feverish skin. Two mischievous fingers circled his nipples teasingly, then ran down his torso to wrap one hand about his softened dick while the other trailed lower...

Gasping, he arched off the bed as Jason slipped one coated finger inside him. The blonde began whispering random reassurances, planting kisses all over Leo's face and neck as he moved that finger within him.

"Ja...son..." He gasped as a second finger joined the first. "gods!"

"Can I go inside?" Jason asked.

Leo nodded hesitantly

His agreement Jason's rather impressive erection slamming into him. Leo cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He could barely hear Jason trying to murmur words of affection into his ear as he gasped for air. The hand about his erection began to move, guiding him from pain to pleasure. Taking another shaky breath, he lifted his hips in silent encouragement for the blonde to move.

Jason slowly began to thrust his hips. He moaned aloud at the feel of Leo's heat tugging tightly at him. Picking up his pace, he mumbled nonsensical words of lust into Leo's ear.

Tightening his grip on the blonde, Leo let his head fall back as his back arched in pleasure. His mind was growing cloudy.

"Ah! Ja-son! I love you! You don't know how long! I never thought i d actually-"  
>Jason increased his pace again, digging his nails into the other man's flesh as he felt that hand on his arousal increase its rhythm. Intense pleasure was screaming through him, and he hooked his legs behind Jason's to drive the blonde's hips deeper...deeper...<p>

"Gods! I've loved you...for so long!" Gasping, Jason lost the ability to speak coherently as Naruto violently rammed into him. Both men began moaning, their voices escalating as they both approached that searing point...

Jason licked up Leo's neck as he continue in his frenzied thrusts and he gasped getting close. He gave one last thrust before shooting his warm seed into Leo's canal.

Leo arched his back feeling Jason's cum jet through him and came into Jason's hand.

Jason flopped on top of Leo.

"'m I heavy?" Jason muttered to Leo.

"Nah." Leo said, but after awhile began to feel that the blonde was actually quite heavy and said "Okay get off."

Jason chuckled and rolled off him. He sat up and pushed Leo's desert bangs away and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Leo, you've saved me." he mummer into his forehead before drifting into unconsciousness.

Hey! Did you like it? Please tell me and review I'd you did, feedback is always welcome! :3


End file.
